1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for a roll of a light-sensitive strip material such as a photographic roll film or a roll of photographic paper. More particularly, this invention relates to a lightproof container having an opening for drawing out the light-sensitive strip material where teremp cloth is provided.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the container for a roll of a light-sensitive strip material, various types have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,395, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,028, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,164, U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,035, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,802, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,814, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,845, Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 60-156058, Japanese Patent KOKOKU No. 59-36736 and Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU No. 56-16608.
Generally, a light-shielding member is provided at the drawing out part of a container for a light-sensitive strip material in order to prevent the inner light-sensitive strip material from being exposed to the light leaked from the drawing out part. Various light-shielding members are known, and among these, the light-shielding members mainly composed of cloth are called teremp cloth.
An example of conventional teremp cloth disclosed in Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU No. 46-20539 is shown in FIG. 19. This teremp cloth was composed of a woven ground fabric 1 and coreless pile yarn 4 woven thereinto. The ground fabric 1 was formed by weaving the warp 2 and the woof 3 like shown in FIG. 20. The above coreless pile yarn was formed from a soft raw yarn such as viscose yarn or acetate yarn by crimp processing, and the ground fabric 1 was impregnated with an adhesive material 5 for filling in order to fix the pile yarn 4. Generally, such a teremp cloth was manufactured first by weaving the warp 2 and the woof 3 together with entangling pile warp yarn 4 therein to form double velvet and then by cutting the loop.
However, in the case of the conventional teremp cloth as shown in FIG. 19, fraying or falling out of pile yarn occurs during the manufacture of the teremp cloth and drawing out or in the light-sensitive strip material. Dust from the pile yarn adheres to the surface of the light-sensitive material, and causes trouble in exposure and development. In addition, it is necessary to arrange the orientation of pile yarn so as to prevent meander movement of the light-sensitive material during its drawing out. It is also a problem that its manufacture process is complicated and manufacturing cost is expensive. Particularly, in the case of the container for a roll of photographic color printing paper capable of loading in a light room, adhesion of pile yarn dust is a serious problem under high temperature and high humidity conditions because of increasing adhesion of the gelatin layer.
A filling material solution was impregnated into the ground fabric 1, and dried to form a filling layer 5 which fixed the pile yarn 4 to the ground fabric 1. A heat-sealable adhesive layer 6 was coated on the filling layer 5, and the teremp cloth was stuck on the drawing out opening of container body 7.
In such a conventional teremp cloth, the weaving yarn of ground fabric must be thickened in order not to impregnate the filling material solution deeply into the pile yarn in the coating process of the filling material solution. As a result, a velvet cloth made of a large quantity of yarn was employed as the teremp cloth, though it was expensive. Besides, the thickness of the adhesive layer 6 varied according to the irregularity of the ground fabric, impregnation rate of adhesive, ununiformity in weaving yarn arrangement of the ground fabric or the like, and various problems occurred caused by the variation of the adhesive layer thickness, such as unstable adhesive strength to container body 7, significant non-uniformity in light-shielding in the case of an adhesive containing a light-shielding material, generation of furrows on ground fabric 1, wrinkling and the like. In the case of coating a hot-melt adhesive layer, similar problems occurred.